Mario
Mario & Luigi Paper Jam: Director's Cutout is a remake of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. However, unlike most remakes, this one emphasizes changing the game up rather than fully conforming to the source. Overview As expected, Mario & Luigi Paper Jam: Director's Cutout is quite faithful to its source material. The game has a similar story, gameplay, and overall feel. However, Director's Cutout addresses many of the flaws that the original game had. For example, several references are made to the older games in the Paper Mario franchise, and the battle system has been somewhat simplified. Based on the numerous changes, rather than using a generic remake name, the game was given the subtitle Director's Cutout as a combined reference and pun. Changes Basic Changes * There are many more RPG original characters and enemies, most of which originate from early Paper Mario. There are several Mario & Luigi original characters. * Paper Toads are not the only captive species. Each area has its own species, so there are five total: Paper Toads, Paper Mousers, Paper Koopas, Paper Yoshis, and Paper Penguins. Each species also has several cameos from the Paper Mario series. * Depending on the specific paper species, dialogue is altered when the previous game referred to Paper Toads, at least outside of Sunbeam Plains. When referring to captives in general, NPCs generally say something like, "Paper people" or "Paper captives". * Fewer paper captives are required to beat the game, reducing tediousness. * Paper sound effects have been made less obvious so as not to annoy players. * The Papercraft camera system has been heavily reworked. By pressing Y, players can toggle between two camera settings on the fly: ** Basic: The camera always stays behind the Papercraft or behind where they're tumbling. ** Lock-On: Pressing L causes the camera to lock on to the nearest enemy, which also causes the Papercraft to turn to that enemy. If there are no enemies nearby, L centers the camera instead. Introduction * Instead of a Squeaker, a Paper Shy Guy is what scares Luigi. It crumples up into a ball to enter and exit the hole. * A small bit of dialogue is added after Starlow introduces herself: ** Paper Peach: Are you a Star Kid? ** Starlow: What's that? I'm a Star Sprite! ** Paper Peach: Oh, sorry! We have something like that back home . . . * Toadette meets her paper counterpart when the bros meet Toadette in the first game. The two Toadettes continue to work together throughout the game. * In that same scene, Paper Toadette is holding a small Papercraft Luigi. Sunbeam Plains, Visit 1 * Once the bros have rescued enough paper people and left the Lakitu house, the bros notice a strange, purple house. They walk over, Mario knocks on the door, and the following dialogue occurs: ** ???: Sorry, no one's home. ** Mario knocks again. ** ???: I said, no one's home! ** Mario knocks a third time. ** ???: Please, stop bothering me! There's no one home! ** Paper Mario tries to say something, but before he can, Mario knocks once again. Merlon opens the door, knocking Mario on the ground. ** Merlon: How many times must I-Oh, it's you, Mario! I see you found your three-dimensional counterpart. Come in, please. There's someone I'd like you to meet. ** Merlon and the bros walk in. Toadley is inside, focusing on his crystal ball. ** Toadley: Did I hear of your new adventure to rescue the princesses? Of course. And did my equal in wisdom and I think it wise to assist you? Yes, we did. ** Merlon: We thought the crystal ball would help you, so we- ** Toadley: Please, Merlon, is this my crystal ball? Yes. So with all due respect, should I be the one to enlighten our three heroes? ** Merlon: It's fine, Toadley. Fortune-telling runs in my family. ** Toadley: Is that- ** Starlow: JUST USE THE CRYSTAL BALL ALREADY! ** Merlon and Toadley think, then gaze into the crystal ball. The Bowser's Castle cutscene that played upon entering Doop Doop Dunes in the original plays. ** Merlon: Hmm . . . interesting. It would be best for you to destroy that papery blockade and reach Doop Doop Dunes as quickly as possible. ** The three brothers leave. Merlon then turns around and sees Toadley thinking. ** Merlon: What troubles you? ** Toadley: Do I have a question? Yes. Is it if there's a deeper reason for our worlds colliding? Most likely. * Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba is replaced with Papercraft King Goomba, who functions identically. Additionally, rather than the Megasparkle Goomba, the Goomba King commandeers the papercraft. Doop Doop Dunes, Visit 1 * * Instead of the Big Pokey duo, a Stone Chomp scares the bros into the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto. * When the bros enter the second room of the grotto, they hear a voice: ** ???: Who dares disturb my lair? Begone from this grotto, or face the power of my ancient curse! ** Everyone jumps upon hearing this. ** Starlow: What was that all about? ** Paper Mario thinks, then shrugs it off. * After placing the spring, the bros hear the voice again? ** ???: You fools! This is your final warning! Continue, and you will be trapped in darkness forever! ** Starlow: Who IS this guy? Let's just go deal with him . . . * The ledge that the Big Pokey duo was on is now free, and can be jumped up to. However, once the bros do so, they meet the Big Pokey duo's replacement . . . Tutankoopa! ** Tutankoopa: Insolent fools! You failed to heed my warning! I used my scary voice and everything! ** Starlow: Scary voice?! You're as scary as a Micro Goomba in Giant Land! ** Tutankoopa: You'll regret saying that when you face my mighty chariot! Come, Stone Chomps! ** A chariot drawn by twin Stone Chomps appears. Tutankoopa hops on. ** Tutankoopa: Rocky! Toothy! I got you three plumbers for dinner! Go get 'em! * As a boss, Tutankoopa and the Stone Chomp Chariot has the following attacks and gimmicks: ** Tutankoopa is the main boss, but any attempts to attack him are blocked by his Stone Chomps. Reducing the Stone Chomps' HP to zero leaves Tutankoopa helpless, but they will revive after a couple turns. ** One of the two Stone Chomps tries to run over a bro. The right one always goes for Mario, the left one always goes for Luigi. Regardless, they will then attack Paper Mario from behind if the bro failed to counter. Jump ** Tutankoopa will wave his staff, ordering the Stone Chomps to charge. If he waves it up, they attack Mario. If he waves it down, they attack Luigi. If he waves it in a circle, they attack Paper Mario. In any case, the Stone Chomps may wink, which indicates they're going to jump over their target. Jump ** Tutankoopa summons a Chain Chomp, which causes rubble to fall from the ceiling. If the Chain Chomp faces up, the rubble will fall on Mario. If it faces down, the rubble will fall on Luigi. If it faces forward, the rubble will fall on Paper Mario. Countering it causes it to hit Tutankoopa. Hammer ** Once Tutankoopa reaches 100 HP, he gains a new attack. The two Stone Chomps charge at Mario and Luigi, who run away. They will wink before charging toward Mario or Luigi. Airplane *